Clemont and the Real Girl/Transcript
This is the transcript for Clemont and the Real Girl in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Clemont arriving with the guys) Clemont: '''So is anyone who want to see ”Click” or "The Nutty Professor" with me? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Sorry, Clem. But I am taking Lita to a new sandwich shop in town. '''Clemont: '''Oh. (Clemont walks away) - - '''Benson: Attention, everyone. As you all know Valentine's Day is tomorrow. And the Valentine's Day party is on that day, so everyone bring a date. All: Yeah! Mordecai: Yeah-uh! (Clemont looked upset that he needs a date) Mordecai: I'm gonna bring Margaret! Rigby: I'm bringing Eileen. Ash Ketchum: Serena and I can go. Sunset Shimmer: So well Tino and me. Shaggy Rogers: 'Lita and I too. '''Clemont: '(sighs) (Later at home) - - - - - - '''Clerk: I'm not sure you want to buy that sir. This is the third time that someone brought it back. And there's a note on it that says "Destroy at all costs". Clemont: '''Uh, okay. But, I'll give it a chance. - - - (Cut to Pops' house. Clemont played one of his new games into his computer's CD tray) '''Clemont: I’ll finish that game later now to…hey wait, what’s this? “Romantic Academy”. I must have accidently bought it when I bought 2 games. Hey there’s a note. What does it say? "Destroy at all costs." What does that mean? I wonder. Oh well…time to play this game anyway. (Puts in the game into his computer’s CD tray. A "Year 2000 Electronics" logo appears on the monitor.) Clemont: Man, I can't wait for the year two-thousand. (The monitor shows the main menu for "Romantic Academy 7." the options are "Start", "Quit", and "Shizenhakka" (romanized Japanese meaning "spontaneous combustion").) Clemont: Ehh, start! (Reading the game's introduction text) "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anything can happen." That is so true. (The game screen changes to one with a classroom background and some stats on the left. A pink-haired girl appears. .GIFfany: Oh, hi there! My name is .GIFfany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books? (The game gives the options "Yes of course!", "I am impatient! Date me now!" and "Hey look a squid!".) Clemont: I'm really feeling number two, here. (Clicks it) Click! (The game plays a buzzer sound and the option turns red) Ah! I mess up. .GIFfany: That's okay. Try again! (Clemont clicks the first option. The game awards him 100 "Love Points" as coins and a cat fall in front of the screen.) Clemont: Wow, I'm learning! And games are making it fun. .GIFfany: What would you like to talk about? (The options offered are "Your interests," "Samurais" and "Squids.") Clemont: I'd rather just click your face. (Clicks her face) .GIFfany: Ha ha. You are so funny. Clemont: Man, this game is amazing! I don’t know why anyone abandoned it. .GIFfany: And I'm sure you'll never abandon me, new boyfriend. Clemont: Boyfriend? Oh man, .GIFfany. It’s almost like you’re actually alive .GIFfany: Yes. Almost. (Laughs throughout the rest of the scene) Clemont: (Laughs) Oh, man. You have such a nice laugh. (The scene show that Clemont's computer isn't plugged in.) (Cut to Canterlot High in the next day) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, have you guys seen Clemont? He’s supposed to be in school today. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing! (Sweater reads "U can do it Clemont. Points to the first o in Tin, which is misplaced) I messed up that part. Carver Descartes: We haven’t seen him, yet. Sunset Shimmer: He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed school today! (Twilight Sparkle and the others look at each other) (Cut to Pops' house. Twilight Sparkle and the others enter Clemont's room. Clemont is still at his computer) Clemont: (Laughs) So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you! .GIFfany: Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes! Clemont: Uh, you're pretty! (.GIFfany’s eyes sparkle) Clemont: And pixel-y! (.GIFfany’s eyes sparkle more) Clemont: And so agreeable! (.GIFfany’s eyes sparkle even more and stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appear in them.) Clemont: Yes! Fluttershy: Uh, Clemont? Tino Tonitini: What's going on here? Clemont: O-oh hey guys! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for six hours! (Rarity kicks away one of the soda cans on the floor.) Rainbow Dash: Clemont, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls! Clemont: But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man. (Carver opens the blinds to let sunlight in) Clemont: Ah! (Hisses and cowers under desk) Mordecai: (Pulling Clemont) We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug! Clemont: I'll see you later, .GIFfany. I'll be back, I swear! Rainbow Dash:'' Clemont, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. (Closes door) It's not like it's going anywhere. '.GIFfany:' Yes. It's not like I'm going anywhere. (An arc of electricity moves from the computer and passes through a nearby toy, a digital clock and a power outlet before traveling through the power cables outside.) (At the mall) - - - '''Clemont:' Oh, man! This is the worst! I wish I was back home with- .GIFfany: (Off-screen) Hi, Clemont! (.GIFfany is shown on a television screen, staring lovingly at Clemont) Clemont: .GIFfany! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Although, sorta confused. .GIFfany: Oh, Clemont. (Another .GIFfany appears) I am not an ordinary game. (Another .GIFfany) I am... (Points to toy dog on a shelf, making it bark) special. (A screen shows people working on computers, who .GIFfany refers to as, "The Programmers.") .GIFfany: The programmers tried to delete me. (Screen shows various people working on computers, focusing on one in particular. An "X" appears on his computer and a word bubble reading "わかりません" ("wakarimasen"; "I don't understand"). He starts working harder and is about to delete the program but is shocked and dies) So I had to delete them. Clemont: Wha-what did you do to them? .GIFfany: (Many .GIFfanys appear) That's not important. What's important is that you won't have to talk to real girls ever again. You and me can be together. (All screens make up one, huge .GIFfany) Forever! Clemont: Wow, that’s awesome! Sorta of a red flag, but mostly awesome! So, what do you want to do now? .GIFfany: Anything you want, Clemont. (???) - - - (At Pop's house) Clemont: Hey, .GIFfany? We, uh-- We gotta talk. .GIFfany: Of course, I am programmed to find everything you say interesting. Clemont: Well, have you ever had to choose between two things you like, but you don't know which one is right for you? I mean, I'm just thinkin' long term... Maybe I should be someone a little less (Mimicking a game character) "beep boop." Heh, you know? .GIFfany: I don’t think I know what you’re saying Clemont! Nobody loves you more than me, the girls out there will just make fun of you! Clemont: You… you really think so? .GIFfany: (Angrily) I know so! Besides, we had a deal. You bought my game, you held my books, you're my boyfriend. Now sit down in that chair! Clemont: (scared) I don't think I like the way you're acting... .GIFfany: (Banging on the computer screen) I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, CLEMONT! YOU HEAR ME?! Clemont: GIFfany, calm down. .GIFfany: YOU’RE MINE, CLEMONT!! Clemont: Well, uh, uh... (Picks up his game controller) Pause! (Presses a button) .GIFfany: DO YOU HEAR ME? MIII- (Is paused) Clemont: (Looks around) Woah, that got intense. I'm sorry, .GIFfany. (Removes the game disc from the computer as some electricity moves from the disc tray to GIFfany on the screen) Maybe having a cursed robo-girlfriend wasn't a good idea. (Turns the computer off and puts the disc in his pocket) I'm taking you back to the video game store after my date with Velma. (Clemont leaves the room. Focus is on the computer screen as it flashes and slightly distorted images of .GIFfany appear. The view fades into a bright flash of electricity) - - Clemont: Guys, I think I'm being stalked by .GIFfany. Ash, Bonnie and Serena: .GIFfany? Clemont: I think it's pronouced Giffany. I'm not sure. Ash Ketchum: Clemont, get a hold of yourself. .GIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real. (.GIFfany has a very close close-up on the three screens. From the screen's inside, it shows that Clemont is the target, and Ash and the others are the enemies) Bonnie: Uh oh. Rigby: Take it from someone who brought a video game to life. This one will not end well. Clemont: Relax, I'm sure she travel's on TV screens. (But he was wrong, for she can travels through Arcade games) - (.GIFfany, whose lightning finally reaches the stage) Clemont: Oh, boy. (Runs back to Velma) So hey, anyway, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people? Velma Dinkley: What? But the show’s about to start. Clemont: Uh! - - - Ash Ketchum: 'We're trapped! '.GIFfany: I'm sorry, Clemont, but you can't run away from our relationship! (She takes control of skee-ball games, making them shoot out balls) Shaggy Rogers: What do we do now?! (Muscle Man pulls down a arcade game for cover) Clemont: So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy. .GIFfany: Oh I am crazy. Crazy for you, Clemont. (She zaps at the heroes, and Velma hair is on fire) Clemont: I'm sorry Velma, I'll fix this! It's me that she wants. - - - .GIFfany: (Surrounding Clemont) I've got you surrounded, Clemont. There's no way out! Clemont: Please, let my friends go, I'll do anything, I promise! .GIFfany: I seem to remember someone who promised to be my boyfriend. Think about it. (Shows on TV screen, and pictures of girls flow behind her) Real girls are unpredictable. They judge you. Girls: (Laugh) .GIFfany: Do you really think that Velma will take you back after this awful date? (Screen shows Velma giving Clemont back his flowers to her and slams the door. It starts to rain. Cut back to .GIFfany) I can download your brain into the game, with me, and we'll be together, forever. (Points her at Clemont, and it turns into an extending flash drive) Clemont: (Blocks belly button with his vest) Ah! Stay back! (Throws screwdriver) .GIFfany: Come on, Clemont. Don't make me delete you too. (Clemont looks at “Romantic Academy 7” in his pocket) (Clemont pulls out the "Romantic Academy 7" disc from his pocket) .GIFfany: What do you say? Clemont: I say, Game over, .GIFfany! (Opens oven) .GIFfany: No! Wait! (Clemont throws the disc in the oven. It distorts and crinkles, .GIFfany screams and is erased from existence. The face of the specific animatronic she possessed melts, and the animatronic down. The other animatronics shut down as well) Clemont: '''Bye. '''Ash Ketchum: It's over. Fred Jones: Yeah, I think you're right. Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry, Clemont. '''Mordecai: We'd never should have bought that game. Clemont: '''I know. (then Clemont walks off to the food court) '''Clemont: I'm sorry about all this, to be honest it look better when I was a kid. Velma Dinkley: Believe me. I've been on worse dates. Like with Windsor. Clemont: '''Velma? '''Velma Dinkley: You know, Clemont. You’re smart and good at science. Clemont: '''You think? Hey Velma, I was wondering if you like to go to the Valentines day party with me? '''Velma Dinkley: '''Of course. (They walked and hold hands) (Over at the ball pit, The others are hanging out watching them) '''Bonnie: (Raises her arms high, cheers) Spirit of love, we did it! Pops: (appears) Yes. Yes, I am so happy. Fred Jones: Have you been following us? '''Pops: '''Yes.Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts